A Night to Remember
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is a story I decided to do for Bolt for a change. Enjoy!


Note: I own nothing

Mittens is sleeping on the bed where Penny and Rhino are sleeping. Mittens wakes up and was about to get a drink, then she realized Bolt wasn't in the room. She figured he's probably missing being a TV star or something. So she got off the bed and walked down the halls and down the stairs.

She enters the kitchen and spots a bowl full of water. She then goes up to it and drinks it. When she was finished she decided jump onto the couch to look up at the stars that were shining like gems and crystals. And the full moon giving a light that made everything visible in the dark. She then looked at the backyard and saw Bolt just sitting and staring at the stars. 'I bet wags is still thinking about all that he went through most of his life was a lie' Mittens thought to herself. So Mittens got off the couch and was about to go back upstairs. Then she felt an urge to just join him outside. Then she rolled her eyes, sighed and gave in. So she walked outside and approached Bolt.

Mittens stops next to Bolt and there was silence between them. Then Bolt spoke and broke the silence. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Bolt said looking at the sky still. "Yeah. So why are you out here?" Mittens asked. "I just came out to think" Bolt said. "About what?" Mittens asked. "Just thinking of a bunch of things. What will happen to us in the future, who will love me and when Rhino will come to reality" Bolt said. "Wait.. what was that?" Mittens asked. "When Rhino will come to reality?" Bolt asked. "I wonder about that too, but no before that" Mittens explained. "What will happen to us in the future?" Bolt asked. "No! In the middle! Sheesh this gag is annoying!" Mittens said starting to get frustrated. "Calm down. I knew what you meant" Bolt said laughing a little. "You just know how to annoy me don't ya?" Mittens said. "Yep. Anyways, yeah, I have been wondering.. what girl dog will like me? Or will my love won't even be a dog? I'm just confused" Bolt said. "I'm not.. I know what you're going though Bolt" Mittens said. "Really?" Bolt asked. "Yes.. as a matter of fact I like someone right now... even though he can be an idiot sometimes, he still is so cute and fun" Mittens said. "Huh.. sounds like a swell guy" Bolt said. "He is" Mittens said smiling at Bolt. Bolt the looked at her and realized she was looking at him weird. "Uh.. Mittens.. you ok?" Bolt asked. Then to his surprise Mittens kissed him. And it was a passionate kiss that lasted for nearly a minute. Then she pulled away and waited for Bolts reaction. Bolt was still for a while looking at Mittens socked. Then he finally came back to reality and said "Wow.. you are a great kisser" Bolt said. "Thanks. You are too" Mittens said. "So.. I'm the guy you're talking about aren't I" Bolt said. "Well.. let me think... yes" Mittens said. "I.. never thought you would go for.. a dog" Bolt said. "Well, you're the one for me that's for sure" Mittens said. "Then I guess it's safe to say I love you" Bolt said as if he wanted to say it for a long time. "Really? You love me?" Mittens said. "Yes. I have loved you for sometime.. I just didn't know how to say it" Bolt explained. "Well, I guess it's safe for me to say I love you too, Bolt" Mittens said. Then they kissed again. After the kiss, they decided to head back to bed.

Rhino is still sleeping, and is dreaming of being a big hero. You can tell just by listening to him talking in his sleep. Bolt then was about to sleep near Penny, then he looked at Mittens who was getting ready to fall asleep. Then Bolt walked over to her and put his paw over Mittens. Mittens looked at Bolt for a moment, then just rested her head near Bolt's head. Then they snuggled and went to sleep. It was the most memorable night of their lives.

Then when mourning came, they were awakened by a flash of light that came from Penny's camera. "I'm so going to put this on Photobucket!" Penny said then she rushed off. Bolt and Mittens then got up from their warm slumber.

They went down to the kitchen and saw Rhino eating. "Hey Bolt. Cat" Rhino said. "Sticks and stones Rhino" Mittens said. "Uh huh.. well anyways, what was the deal of you two close like that?" Rhino asked. "Well.. I think you can say we had a night to remember" Bolt said looking at Mittens dreamily. Mittens did the same. Rhino just had no clue what he was talking about so he shrugged and continued eating. Then Bolt and Mittens nuzzled each other and knew they will have a bright future together forever.

The End


End file.
